


L'Accident

by Grissina



Series: SM (en català) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Convalescence, Hufflepuff!Scorpius, Hurt/Comfort, Involuntary Magical Reaction, M/M, Other, Quidditch Accident, Slytherin!Albus, Unrequited Love
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissina/pseuds/Grissina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Albus i l'Scorpius tenen un aparatós accident durant un partit de quiddich, però sembla que cap dels dos recorda què va passar exactament...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia puede ser encontrada en Español bajo el título "SM El Accidente", proximamente en esta página o en mi perfil de fanfiction.

_**Hogwarts, Desembre 2022** _

 

Li feia mal tot. No sabia si la foscor que l’envoltava era un avís de que tot s’estava acabant, si és que s’havia fet fosc mentre la seva consciència anava i venia o és que simplement no podia obrir les parpelles.

Tenia el cap com si hagués impactat amb el terra després d’una caiguda brutal de l’escombra a una velocitat mortal. Que precisament era el que havia passat. Però no podia recordar quan feia que havia passat. Tampoc podia recordar perquè havia volat tant ràpid tant a prop del terra.

Massa mal de cap per seguir pensant. Un petit gemec. Un imperceptible moviment. El dolor recorrent tot el seu cos. I de nou la inconsciència se’l va emportar.

Havien passat hores? Uns minuts només? No podia saber-ho. S’havia despertat per trobar-se, de nou, en aquella nit agònica. Foscor, silenci i dolor. Un nou gemec.

Però ara el gemec no era seu. Hi havia algú més. No massa lluny d’on ell estava.

Instintivament els seus músculs es van contraure, posant el cos en estat d’alerta. Però el dolor va ser tant intens que aquest cop sí, va ser ell qui va gemegar.

—Crec que en Potter s’ha despertat —va sentir que una veu llunyana deia, però no la va reconèixer.

—Vaig a avisar l’infermer —va dir algú altre.

—Potter, Potter, em sents?

Tantes veus... On era? I per què no podia tornar a la inconsciència, sense dolor, sense sorolls... Sense llum?

Intentant controlar què estava passant al seu voltant havia aconseguit obrir els ulls. Però no estava segur de que hagués estat una bona idea. La llum era intensa. Clarament no era de nit.

Les ninetes se li van contraure de cop i va haver d’entornar els ulls per poder protegir-les d’aquella encegadora blancor. Quan es va acostumar a la llum va veure que hi havia dues persones a prop del seu llit, però no podia distingir qui eren.

—Encara no està... —deia algú, a la seva dreta.

Amb un esforç que qualsevol en la seva situació qualificaria d’ultra humà, va girar el cap per poder veure de front a qui tenia més a prop. No va reconèixer qui era, però estava segur que l’estava tocant, encara que no podia sentir res a part del penetrant dolor que recorria el seu cos sencer.

I de nou la inconsciència es va endur el dolor.

El tercer cop que es va despertar, va ser conscient que s’estava despertant. Tot i que no sabia quant temps portava dormint. Li va costar menys trobar la manera d’obrir els ulls. Amb compte aquest cop, tot i que no va caldre, perquè era fosc.

Foscor, silenci i dolor, tot i que ara el dolor era molt més fàcil d’aguantar. Potser no s’havia despertat del tot...

Llavors va sentir moviment a la seva esquerra. Eren veus, parlaven en murmuris i no podia sentir què deien. Va sospirar.

Recordava perquè li feia mal tot. Havia caigut de l’escombra... encara que no tenia molt clar perquè o com havia anat tot plegat. Cada vegada que intentava recordar-ho el cap li feia zum-zum-zum. Va decidir no intentar-ho més de moment.

Era fosc, per tant era de nit. Segurament estava a la infermeria de l’escola. Si l’accident hagués estat tant greu com per a que l’haguessin hagut de dur a Sant Mungo estava segur que els seus pares serien al seu costat. A més les habitacions de Sant Mungo eren blanques i hi havia llum tot el dia. No, seguia a Hogwarts. Eren bones noticies.

Però si estava a la infermeria de Hogwarts a altes hores de la nit, qui estava murmurant?

Encuriosit va decidir intentar moure’s una mica per descobrir qui eren i què deien. Però al moure’s una estranya sensació de pes sobre les seves cames el va espantar. Oblidant per un moment els seus estranys companys va mirar-se les cames i llavors es va adonar que algú de la seva família sí estava allà amb ell. La Lily dormia plàcidament en una cadira als peus del seu llit, amb el tors sobre el llit, el seu cap i un del seus braços havien acabat damunt les seves cames dolorides.

Una sensació de calidesa va inundar-li el cor. I si hagués pogut moure els braços hauria intentat acaronar el caparró de la seva germana petita.

El cap...? El cap d’algú altre entre les seves mans. Una estranya visió que tenia a veure amb... Zum-zum-zum.

I de nou veus al seu voltant que no podia entendre.

Va intentar parlar. Però tenia la gola completament seca i nomes un estrany lament va sortir-ne.

—S’ha despertat! —va exclamar algú amb veu normal.

—Per fi! —va exclamar algú altre.

I en un instant va semblar que al seu voltant el mon cobrava vida.

Soroll de passes, moviment, la seva germana despertant, llums que s’encenien.

—Albus! —va sentir la veu de la seva germana i després la veu de la seva cosina Rose repetint el seu nom diverses vegades més.

—Noies, si us plau —algú, un home, un adult, les va apartar.

L’infermer Macmillan el va examinar de dalt a baix. Li va donar aigua i algunes altres pocions que no va entendre per a què eren. I poc després li va preguntar:

—Pots parlar? —com sempre que l’infermer li parlava ho va fer amb un to amable i càlid.

—Crec que sí —va respondre amb un somriure, o amb una ganyota que pretenia ser un somriure.

—Ets a la infermeria. Recordes per què?

—Accident d’escombra? —va intentar bromejar. No era la primera vegada que queia de l’escombra en un entrenament o que es feia mal en alguna de les seves escapades i acabava passant la nit allà. En Macmillan i ell bromejaven sovint sobre els motius que el portaven tant sovint a la infermeria.

—Recordes com va passar?

—Massa velocitat. El terra... vaig... —anava a dir que va saltar de l’escombra però allò no tindria sentit.

—Vas saltar —va dir en Macmillan—. Era el partit contra Hufflepuff.

Partit? No recordava cap partit.

—No ho recordes?

—No —va admetre intentant recordar, però només aconseguia que el zum-zum augmentés—. Vaig atrapar la snitch com a mínim? —va preguntar resignat davant l’amnèsia.

—No ben bé.

—Hem perdut? —es va lamentar. Només havia perdut una vegada i havia sigut perquè en James era la única persona a part del seu pare que el podia guanyar dalt d’una escombra. No li agradava gens perdre, encara que no ho recordés.

—Em temo que sí Albus —en Macmillan va seguir parlant-li amb el to amable de sempre—. Però això no es important ara. Necessito saber què recordes d’aquella tarda —va dir-li després amb una mica d’ansietat a la veu.

—Res —l’expressió den Macmillan el va desconcertar—. Jo... fa molt que va passar?

—Més d’una setmana — va dir la seva germana amb veu preocupada.

—Uau. Sort que tinc el cap dur —va intentar amagar la sorpresa i el temor amb una broma. No havia quedat mai abans inconscient durant tant de temps.

—Com saps que vas picar amb el cap? Recordes res? —va insistir en Macmillan amb el mateix to de veu ansiós i aquella expressió estranya a la cara.

—No. És el que em fa més mal —va dir notant de nou el zum-zum-zum.

—Et donaré més sedant —va dir ràpidament l’infermer tornat a utilitzar el to preocupat però amable de sempre.

—No, esperis una mica —va dir la veu de la Lily de forma suplicant no massa lluny del llit—. El pare esta a punt de tornar.

—El pare? —va preguntar confós.

—Al, portes molts dies inconscient. El papa i la mama porten nits fent guàrdia per si despertaves.

—I nosaltres també —va dir la veu de la Rose.

—La mama em matarà —es va queixar l’Albus pensant en lo preocupats que devien haver estat tots per muntar tot aquell operatiu de vigilància.

—Oh sí— va fer la seva germana, sabent exactament el que estava pensant—. Però demà treballa així que tens unes quantes hores per anar pensant una manera de calmar-la. El papa l’ha acompanyat a casa però ha dit que tornaria de seguida. Segur que li farà il·lusió poder-te veure despert.

—Està bé —va cedir l’infermer—. Però si et comença a fer més mal el cap o si recordes res digues-m’ho enseguida. I si t’agafa son no et resisteixis. El teu pare entendrà perfectament que t’adormis.

—Gràcies —va murmurar en l’Albus amb una nova ganyota de somriure per a l’infermer.

No acabava d’entendre per què estava tant preocupat per si recordava res, però es notava que, com sempre, estava preocupat per ell.

La seva germana i la seva cosina van estar ensenyant-li totes les targes d’“espero que et milloris” que havia rebut. Tot i que el mal de cap i el cansament no el deixaven concentrar en què deien, elles semblaven contentes de poder-li ensenyar. La gran quantitat de dolços de tota mena que havia rebut i rams de flors que ocupaven tota la zona est de la infermeria el van sorprendre i la seva germana i la seva cosina van agafar noves forces i entusiasme.

—¿Qui m’ha enviat globus grocs i negres? —va preguntar desconcertat interrompent-les al veure l’inesperat i poc adequat present.

—Em temo que aquells globus no eren per a tu — va dir la seva germana.

—De veritat que no recordes res de l’accident? —va insistir la seva cosina, amb un to molt semblant al usat feia una estona per l’infermer.

—No ho sé. Recordo la velocitat, l’impacte. No recordo que fos durant un partit, no recordo estar perseguint una Snitch. Recordo... —va murmurar mirant-se les mans, de nou amb una visió del cap d’algú entre elles—. No ho sé. Per què?

—No volaves sol Al —va dir suaument la seva germana. 

—De veritat no recordes res? —va fer llavors una veu inesperada rere les cortines que separaven el seu llit del de l’esquerra.

—Scorpius? —va murmurar l’Abus confós notant com se li accelerava el cor i els seus sentits es despertaven posant-lo en alerta.

I de sobte, com si la sola presència del ros hagués estimulat tot el seu cos i els seus records, el cap entre les seves mans que havia vist una estona abans ja no era un cap genèric, era un cap ros de cabells fins i llargs tapant una cara de faccions fines i afilades. Es va mirar les mans i les va recordar plenes de sang; llavors va recordar la cara de l’Scorpius Malfoy inconscient.

—En Malfoy estava a punt d’atrapar la Snitch quan vareu “caure” —va dir la Rose corrent les cortines per a que ambdós companys es poguessin veure.

El to distès del comentari de la seva cosina va deixar-li clar a l’Albus que ningú havia notat la visió que acabava d’experimentar. Potser només havia sigut un malson degut al dolor.

—Merlí i Morgana! —va exclamar l’Scorpius quan finalment el va veure.

L’Albus se’l va mirar detingudament. Va tardar uns segons en entendre que l’estupefacció del seu company segurament era deguda a les ferides per acabar de cicatritzar que possiblement cobrien el seu rostre després d’un accident d’aquella magnitud.

—Fas bona cara —va murmurar l’Albus mirant-se l’Scorpius, intentant trobar res en el seu aspecte que li digués si aquella visió era un record de l’accident com temia o tant sols un malson esborronador.

El ros estava assegut al llit, vestit amb un pijama marró fosc de seda. No se li veia ni una esgarrinxada. I la seva cara seguia igual d’atractiva i sensual que sempre. Tot i que l’expressió de sorpresa i espant era desconcertant. Semblava sa i estalvi, però vestia pijama i semblava estar ocupant un llit a la infermeria com ell.

—Tu també has estat inconscient? —va dir l’Albus en veure que l’Scorpius semblava haver perdut la capacitat de parlar, tenia que descobrir si el ros havia pres mal en aquell accident o estava allà per algun altre motiu.

Però el ros semblava no poder parlar. Seguia mirant-lo amb cara d’estupefacció i la incertesa i aquell comportament estrany l’estaven posant encara més nerviós.

—Tan mala cara faig? —va acabar preguntat l’Albus a la seva cosina i la seva germana, preocupat.

—No crec que si t’hagués passat per sobre una estampida de centaures fessis gaire pitjor cara, Potter —va respondre el propi l’Scorpius recuperant de cop la parla.

—Tan malament estic? —va preguntar de nou, una mica preocupat. No ho admetria mai però era més presumit que la seva germana i a més l’última persona que volia que el veiés amb mal aspecte era precisament l’Scorius Malfoy.

—Va ser un accident molt... —va dir la Lily amb els ulls aigualits.

—No pateixis, el metge va dir que el pitjor ja havia passat. Aviat estaràs com nou —va tallar-la la Rose—. Els dos —va afegir mirant l’Scorpius.

Estava clar que l’Scopius també hi havia estat involucrat. Tot i que l’Albus no aconseguia recordar què havia passat més enllà d’aquella imatge esgarrifosa del seu company tacat de sang entre els seus braços. Per sort no va poder pensar-hi gaire més perquè en aquell moment el seu pare va arribar i silenciosament l’Scorpius i la Rose es van apartar cap al llit del ros per deixar que la família celebrés que el petit dels Potter s’havia despertat.

L’Albus no va trigar en caure adormit de nou. Estava realment cansat i el mal de cap era carregant.

Aquest cop, però, no va anar a parar a la foscor de la inconsciència. Un estrany somni es va anar repetint i repetint durant tota la nit. Quan trencava l’alba es va despertar amb la gola seca i la sensació de tenir l’estomac buit.

Als peus del seu llit el seu pare havia pres el lloc a la seva germana que segurament havia estat enviada de nou al seu llit de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Bon dia —va murmurar el seu pare que, al contrari de la petita Lily la nit anterior, no dormia sinó que llegia _El Periòdic Profètic_ tranquil·lament. L’Albus es preguntà si l’hauria vetllat tota la nit.

—Tinc set —va murmurar. I el seu pare va conjurar una copa plena d’aigua amb un dels seus ràpids i eficaços moviments de vareta.

L’Albus sempre havia envejat la destresa amb la vareta que els seus pares tenien. Una qualitat que ell no havia heretat. Es defensava prou bé amb una vareta a les mans, però hi havia coses que els havia vist fer amb la vareta que no estava segur de poder arribar a fer mai.

—Encara et preocupes per...? —va dir el seu pare com si li hagués llegit els pensaments donant-li la copa i mirant com l’observava guardar la vareta.

L’Abus es va encongir d’espatlles. No li agradava admetre-ho, però a vegades estava una mica gelós dels seus germans, qui sí havien heretat aquella qualitat dels seus pares.

—El professor Slughorn em va comentar que l’altre dia vas fer-li una Pòcima de la Pau perfecta. Ningú del meu any ho va aconseguir.

—Ni tant sols la tieta o tu?

—Ni tant sols en Malfoy, fill —va respondre-li el seu pare amb un somriure.

L’Albus sabia que la menció del pare de l’Scorpius volia dir que ni el millor en pocions del seu curs ho havia aconseguit. Hi havia certa ironia en que fos un Potter qui l’hagués rellevat en aquell títol, com també en el de príncep d’Slytherin.

—M’agrada fer pocions... —va admetre en un xiuxiueig, sentint-se una mica avergonyit com cada vegada que el seu pare parlava de la seva bona mà amb les pocions amb tant d’orgull. Amb el seu pare era amb la única persona amb qui es permetia el luxe de mostrar els seus temors i dubtes—. Però la Lily ja conjura un Patronus i jo encara...

—Fill, no has de pensar en què poden fer els altres que tu no pots fer encara. Tens la màgia per fer-ho aquí i aquí —li va dir tocant-li el pit i després acaronant-li el cap— t’ho promet-ho; Només has de trobar la manera de connectar ambdues coses. Fes gala de la teva paciència i no de la gelosia. Per cert, hauràs de fer gala d’una altra gran qualitat dels Slytherins fill, rescata el teu ingeni i ves preparant una explicació del teu comportament per a quan arribi la teva mare perquè...

—Es que no recordo què va passar papa —va admetre sentint-se com si tingués de nou deu anys, davant la perspectiva d’haver d’enfrontar-se a la seva mare enfadada i preocupada—. Està tot borrós. Recordo la velocitat i el cop. Però...

—He vist el que va passar. La teva germana m’ha deixat veure el seu record d’aquell moment

A l’Albus sempre li havia agradat la forma directa i sense embuts que el seu pare feia servir amb ells quan havien de tractar temes delicats. Una vegada havia sentit que l’avia li deia a la mare que havien d’anar amb compte en no ser tan directes amb ells, però la mare li va dir que de jove el pare havia estat manipulat i enganyat masses vegades per aquells que l’envoltaven i que allò l’havia portat a ser una mica cru a vegades. Però l’Albus sempre havia trobat reconfortant que el seu pare no els mentís i els digués les coses pel seu nom.

—T’han dit que vas...? —va preguntar-li llavors el seu pare tantejant el terreny. L’Albus va tenir la sensació que el seu pare anava amb més tacte del habitual.

—Que vaig saltar? —va dir l’Albus inquiet.

—Vas fer alguna cosa més que saltar de l’escombra fill —l’Albus estava segur que la mirada penetrant del seu pare estava intentant decidir si realment no recordava res més del que deia.

—Sí? —va preguntar sentint com, de sobte, se li encongia l’estomac de l’angoixa. No sabia què havia passat, però començava a tenir dubtes inquietants.

De nou va veure la mateixa visió que la nit anterior, els seus braços abraçant l’Scorpius tot ensangonat, les seves mans agafant el seu cap ros i la sensació de bressolar-lo contra el seu pit.

¿Què havia passat? ¿Què havia fet? ¿Què sabia el seu pare que ell no?

—Quan t’hagis recuperat ho podràs veure tu mateix, potser llavors recordis alguna cosa. Ara descansa. La teva mare encara tardarà unes hores en poder venir i et caldrà estar descansat.

Sabent que el seu pare tenia raó es va deixar acotxar sense protestar, encara que no tenia massa son.

—Ahir no vaig poder-li preguntar però l’Scorpius està bé, oi? —va preguntar a l’últim moment abans que el seu pare s’allunyés fins a la cadira al peu del seu llit de nou.

—Sí. Té millor aspecte que tu —va dir el seu pare amb una ganyota.

L’Albus es va enrojolar. Evidentment que l’Scorpius tenia millor aspecte que ell. Sempre havia estat així. A més encara no s’havia vist en un mirall però estava començant a preocupar-se de debò pel que l’accident havia causat en el seu aspecte. Però no volia que el seu pare sabés que allò el preocupava, ja pensava prou que es preocupava per masses coses sense importància.

—Encara és aquí? —va dir intentant no enrojolar-se més encara. No havia sentit ningú més a l’ infermeria a part d’ell i el seu pare.

—Sí. Ambdós us estareu encara un dies a l’ infermeria em temo.

—Uns dies?

—Una setmana mínim.

—Una setmana? —es va queixar—. Però i les classes? I els entrenaments?

—La teva cosina i en Chang s’han ofert a deixar-te els seus apunts. Qui m’hauria dit mai que un dels meus fills acabaria amb una amistat així amb el fill de la Cho —va comentar alegrement el seu pare acaronant-li la cama afectuosament un cop ja assegut de nou a la cadira.

—Una amistat com? —va preguntar amb un fil de veu degut a un altre nus a la boca de l’estomac. Si seguia així acabaria per voler vomitar.

—Ja sé que potser et sonarà estrany, però a la meva època gairebé no confraternitzàvem amb la gent d’altres cases. Però m’alegro molt de saber que les teves amistats s’estenen més enllà de les masmorres de Slytherin...

Mentre els seu pare parlava de la importància d’estar units a membres d’altres cases ell va tancar els ulls i es va intentar auto-convèncer que el seu pare no sabia res de la seva “amistat” amb en Cedric Chang.

Mica en mica va recuperar la capacitat de respirar normalment. I el seu pare creient que s’havia adormit va callar. Encara nerviós, l’Albus va decidir no tornar a obrir els ulls. Va sentir com el seu pare desplegava de nou el Periòdic Profètic i es va relaxar.

Estava a punt de caure adormit de veritat quan un soroll el va desvetllar. Passes. El seu pare deixant el diari damunt el seu llit i aixecant-se de la cadira.

—Bon dia Harry. Com està? —va preguntar la veu del infermer.

—Sembla que segueix sense recordar res però per la resta crec que està bé. Has fet una bona feina Ernie, amb els dos. Gràcies.

—No les tenia totes Harry. Estava espantat. L’estat de l’Albus quan va arribar fet una massa ensangonada... per sort era menys del que inicialment semblava, però el noi Malfoy Harry... em pensava que el perdia. Sort que et vas adonar de...

—El més important és que ho vas poder solucionar. Encara no m’explico com va poder. Vull dir, ho entenc perquè jo mateix he fet màgia sense vareta sense voler més d’una vegada i la Ginny, bé ja coneixes la potencia que té. Entenc que hagi pogut però no que...

—Cadascú treu el màxim potencial de la seva màgia quan més ho necessita Harry, ambdós ho sabem. L’Albus no ha necessitat mai sobresortir per la seva màgia ni a casa ni a l’escola. Es un Slytherin al capdevall. Te prou potència amb el seu nivell de base com per mantenir un nivell acadèmic per sobre de la mitja. El dia que es trobi amb un repte de debò... llavors ens sorprendrà. Crec que l’únic professor que l’ha empès a superar-se ha estat l’Slughorn i per això és tant bo en pocions.

—Li he dit que quan estigui millor li deixaré veure l’accident. A veure si així recorda res.

—Pot ser és millor que no ho recordi Harry.

—Potser tens raó. Però crec que és prou gran per poder decidir per si sol. Deixaré que ell esculli si ho vol reviure o no. Creu-me, a vegades no saber és molt pitjor que saber. No seré jo qui els amagui res als meus fills.

—Ets un bon pare Harry.

—Ho intento.

—Et ve de gust una copa d’hidromel? Els nois estaran adormits una bona estona.

Amb aquelles paraules els dos homes es van allunyar del llit de l’Albus.

Quan va estar segur que estava sol va obrir els ulls i no va poder evitar mirar a la seva esquerra, cap a la cortina rere la qual hi havia l’Scorpius. Volia poder córrer-la per poder-lo veure de nou, però no es sentia amb prou forces per aixecar-se del llit i fer-ho manualment.

Fent un esforç es va incorporar i va seure al llit. La seva vareta era a la tauleta de nit. No s’ho va pensar dues vegades. Amb les mans tremoloses va apuntar cap a la cortina i va xiuxiuejar: _locomotor cortina_. Suaument va moure la mà que subjectava la vareta cap a l’esquerre, i la cortina es va córrer suaument fins que va deixar a la vista el seu company.

L’Scorpius semblava dormir profundament. La seva respiració era pausada i molt lenta. L’Albus va quedar-se’l mirant una estona, pensant en què hauria passat realment i en si la horrible visió del ros ferit entre els seus braços era un record de l’accident. Semblava difícil de creure que l’Scorpius estigués prou greu com per haver de quedar-se dues setmanes a la infermeria com ell.

Nerviós va murmurar: _accio mirall_. I un petit mirall que hi havia a la paret de la infermeria es va despenjar i va volar directament a les seves mans. L’Albus va tardar una mica en reunir valor per mirar-se a si mateix. L’expressió d’espant de l’Scorpius al veure’l la nit anterior l’havia deixat neguitós.

No va poder evitar una exclamació d’espant quan es va veure la cara. Una cicatriu enorme anava del pòmul esquerre fins l’arrel del cabell passant per sobre el seu ull, partint-li la cella esquerre. L’ull dret estava inflat i encara es podien veure restes d’un morat que se l’hi estenia al llarg del front sobre la cella dreta. El pòmul dret tenia un tall horitzontal d’uns tres centímetres i una cicatriu li partia la barbeta i seguia avall pel seu coll fins que es perdia sota el coll del pijama.

—Fas més bona cara Potter —va dir la veu de l’Scorpius sobresaltant-lo abans que hagués pogut assimilar la imatge que oferia el seu rostre en aquells moments.

—Però... —va murmurar l’Albus mirant-se de nou al mirall, sense entendre com podia haver fet més mala cara que el que estava veient.

—I t’ha crescut el cabell —va dir l’Scorpius incorporant-se.

—El cabell? —va dir sense evitar que la seva ma volés a tocar el seu cabell negre que efectivament estava més curt de lo habitual.

—Ahir... M’alegro de que finalment t’hagis despertat. Has tingut a tothom molt preocupat.

—Jo... tu no has estat inconscient?

—L’infermer m’ha tingut sedat moltes hores, però no. Suposo que al no haver-me obert el cap com tu...

—Què va passar? —no va poder evitar preguntar.

—No recordes res?

—No. Ni tant sols recordo el partit.

—Lluitàvem per la Snitch. Vàrem fer un descens en picat. Vam recuperar la posició horitzontal just abans de tocar terra i vam seguir la carrera sortejant els peus de les grades... fins que tot es va descontrolar i...

—M’han dit que vaig saltar de l’escombra.

—No sé què va passar. Un moment estàvem volant i al següent estàvem a terra plens de sang.

—Ho sento —va murmurar sense poder aguantar-li la mirada.

—Per què?

—No ho sé —es va arronsar d’espatlles—. Però tinc la sensació que l’accident va ser culpa meva.

—Els dos anàvem massa ràpid, i devíem volar massa a prop del terra.

—Tot i així, ho sento.

—Jo no. Hufflepuff va guanyar —va dir amb un somriure l’Scorpius.

—Encara heu de guanyar a Ravenclaw i a Gryffindor amb millor puntuació que nosaltres per a poder guanyar la copa. La competició no s’ha acabat Malfoy —el va mig amenaçar l’Albus intentant dissimular amb altivesa el fet que l’Scorpius acabava de ficar el dit a la nafra.

—Però serà divertit que Slytherin no sigui el primer durant tota la temporada —va dir l’Scorpius intentant que per una vegada l’Slytherin no tingués l’última paraula.

—Serà un repte estimulant. I quan guanyem de nou la victòria serà encara millor —va respondre altiu l’Albus ple de seguretat.

—Potter, hauries d’anar amb compte amb l’ego del teu fill, qualsevol dia d’aquests et superarà i tot.

—Papa! —va exclamar l’Scorpius. I cap dels presents sabia si era sorpresa o intentava reprendre al seu pare pel comentari.

—Malfoy, no crec que aquest sigui el to adequat per... —va començar a dir en Harry sense saber com respondre-li la mofa sense caure en els insults que es llençaven l’un a l’altre quan eren ells els que estudiaven a Hogwarts.

—Papa —el va talla l’Albus — deixa-ho. El senyor Malfoy és lliure d’expressar la seva enveja com millor li plagui.

—Potter crec que el teu fill necessita una bona dosi de modals —va respondre en Draco Malfoy mirant en Harry.

—Albus, això ha estat fora de lloc —el va renyar el seu pare de mala gana, admetre que en Malfoy tenia raó no era cosa fàcil.

—Ho sento pare. Senyor Malfoy, si us plau, disculpi’m, no era la meva intenció ofendre’l. Al capdevall els dos som Slytherins, segur que el fet que jo hagi aconseguit que el nostre equip guanyés la copa de Quidditch quatre anys consecutius no te res a veure amb l’animadversió que sent per mi.

—Oh Potter, el teu fill realment es un Slytherin. M’encanta —va afegir.

—Gràcies —va fer l’Albus amb supèrbia, una mica molest de que el pare de l’Scorpius no li hagués dirigit la paraula directament en cap moment, però decidit a no deixar que ho notés.

Llavors el seu pare va tancar la cortina de nou i li va murmurar.

—De veritat Albus, era necessari?

L’Albus havia notat que a més de córrer la cortina el seu pare havia posat un encanteri insonoritzador al seu voltant per evitar que els Malfoy els sentissin.

—Però si no he fet res. Ja ho has vist el senyor Malfoy ha dit que...

—M’és igual el que hagi dit. A més no estaves dormint? Has de descansar fill. Has patit ferides molt greus i...

—Ho sento. Desperta’m quan arribi la mama.

L’Albus va tancar els ulls i va intentar fer-se l’adormit. Uns minuts després va sentir com l’encanteri insonoritzador desapareixia. La màgia sense vareta del seu pare tenia un toc especial.

Al llit del costat el pare de l’Scorpius l’estava ajudant a seure en uns cadira flotant per a poder sortir a passejar pels jardins i així poder xerrar una estona tranquil·lament; Que en realitat volia dir sense que els Potter els escoltessin.

L’Albus va sospirar. L’Scorpius i el seu pare sortien a donar una volta i qui sap quan tornarien. Probablement en aquell moment sa mare ja seria allà per tant no podria tornar a veure l’Scorpius i parlar amb ell tranquil·lament fins l’endemà. Intentant no pensar en el mal de cap, que ara podia intuir que venia de les horribles ferides que li havien marcat la cara, va consolant-se imaginant la de vegades que podria parlar amb l’Scorpius, veure’l dormir, menjar i descansar de ben a prop en una setmana de convalescència a la infermeria.

El senyor Malfoy seguia menyspreant-lo com sempre pel fet de ser fill d’en Harry Potter i, segurament, com ja havia dit, per enveja de que un Potter hagués pogut dur l’equip de Slytherin a la victòria tantes vegades quan ell no ho havia pogut fer. Li quedava el consol, però, que en Draco Malfoy no semblava pensar que l’accident que havia ferit el seu fill tant greument hagués estat culpa seva.

Una culpa que cada vegada sentia més pesada. Les paraules del seu pare i l’infermer una estona abans tot i ser vagues havien estat prou esclaridores per a ell. Havia fet màgia d’alguna mena, havia fet alguna cosa que no hauria d’haver fet, havia fet alguna cosa per a la que no estava preparat i el resultat havia estat que ell i l’Scorpius havien acabat en aquells dos llits de la infermeria. Tot havia estat culpa seva, encara que no ho pogués recordar, i el seu pare ja ho sabia.

El son intranquil en que es va sumir va ser interromput unes hores més tard per la sorollosa entrada de la seva mare a la infermeria acompanyada d’en James, la tieta Hermione i l’oncle Ron.

Envoltat de la família va passar la resta de la tarda. La seva mare no parava d’acaronar-li els cabells com quan era petit. La seva tieta i el seu pare havien estat xiuxiuejant i mirant-lo d’esquitllada mentre el seu oncle i el seu germà intentaven distreure’l.

En silenci va veure com el pare de l’Scorpius el tornava a posar al seu llit unes hores després. Les cortines impedien que pogués veure res del que passava a l’altre banda, i un nou encanteri insonoritzador impedia que el xivarri de la seva família molestés als silenciosos Malfoy.

Es va adormir quan encara no havia marxat ningú. I de nou es va sumir en un son intranquil.

De matinada es va despertar amarat de suor.

—Què passa fill? —va preguntar-li la seva mare que seia al seu costat.

L’Albus va intentar recuperar l’alè abans de contestar.

—Vols que cridi l’Ernie? —va preguntar-li la seva mare donant-li un got d’aigua i acaronant-li el cabell suaument.

L’Albus necessitava saber si havia estat culpa seva, necessitava saber si ell era la causa de que l’Scorpius estigués allà, de que la seva vida hagués perillat en algun moment. Però no volia, no podia, parlar amb la seva mare d’aquell tema. El seu pare ho entendria millor.

—Demana-li poció per dormir sense somiar —va ser tot el que va poder xiuxiuejar.

Espantat i avergonyit va tancar els ulls i va esperar a que l’infermer li portés la poció.

—El teu pare l’ha fet aquesta tarda. Ha pensat que si recordaves alguna cosa potser no et deixaria dormir tranquil —va murmurar l’infermer mentre li donava una copa amb la poció.

El seu pare la preparava amb gust a una beguda muggle que li encantava. Només amb la coneguda olor del bregatge l’Albus ja es va sentir reconfortat. Se’l va prendre d’un sol glop i es va disposar a dormir, per fi, sense malsons ni imatges ensangonades.

Despertar de la nit de son sense somnis va ser com despertar la primera nit a la infermeria. Però sense tant de dolor. L’Ernie per fi havia encertat la dosis justa de calmats per a que només un lleuger mal de cap quedés del dolor de les ferides que sanaven lentament.

La consciència va despertar abans que el seu cos. Sabia que ja no dormia. Aquesta vegada, sabia que estava a l’infermeria. Però encara no es podia moure, no tenia forces suficients. Llavors el seu cap es va aclarir una mica més i va sentir que no gaire lluny d’allà algú parlava en veu baixa.

—No Harry. No vull que ho vegi i prou. No dorm bé i...

—Giny, sé què penses, però creu-me, si alguna cosa l’està matant és no saber què va passar. És que encara no ens coneixes?

—No ho suporto Harry. Saps que t’estimo però a vegades no suporto que s’assembli tant a tu. Em fa patir. Jo...

—No has de patir tant dona. L’Albus ha tret el millor de tots dos. Potser no és un Gryffindor però això no vol dir que sigui dèbil.

Llavors els seus pares van callar uns instants. El cor li bategava accelerat. La seva mare estava realment preocupada. I el seu pare... realment el seu pare creia que havia heretat el millor de tots dos?

—Giny no és bo que pateixis tant per ell. No és bo per tu i sobretot no és bo per ell. El fas sentir més dèbil que els altres i...

—Però és que em fa tanta por perdre’l Harry.

—Ho sé. Però no li fas cap bé. Tota la vida ha hagut de patir que el tractéssiu diferent. De petit per tot lo de l’embaràs. I des de que ve a Hogwarts... ser l’únic Slytherin de la família no ha hagut de ser fàcil per ell. Però se n’ha sortit prou bé a pesar del comportament de tota la família. Potser ja és hora de deixar de tractar-lo diferent. Potser no va néixer de forma normal, potser no és un Gryffindor, però és un Potter i un Weasley, i és un bon noi que és el més important.

—Ja ho sé. Però me l’estimo tant que... i em fa pensar tant en tu que...

Les veus es van anar apagant tant que finalment va deixar d’entendre què deien.

Aquella conversa dels seus pares el va deixar trist i confós. Sempre havia sabut que el seu pare era l’únic de casa que en el fons l’entenia una mica realment. I sabia que la seva mare era com la seva àvia, les dues es preocupaven per tot. Massa. Per ell.

Tenia que saber què diantre havia passat al camp de Quiddich. El cap encara li brunzia quan intentava pensar o recordar, però tenia que esforçar-s’hi. Va intentar recordar el que l’Scorpius li havia dit el dia anterior.

Havien volat en picat, perseguien la Snitch, s’havien arriscat baixant cap a terra a alta velocitat. Sí, allò tenia sentit, els dos eren molt bons sobre l’escombra i els dos haurien fet qualsevol cosa per guanyar. Però allò no era el que havia provocat l’accident, ja que l’Scorpius havia dit que havien pogut redreçar el rumb.

No podia veure-ho en imatges, però recordava la sensació, el torrent d’adrenalina completament desbocat dins seu. Coneixia la sensació de redreçar el rumb molt més a prop del terra del que ningú consideraria sensat. Entrenar aquells moviments l’havia dut a l’infermeria més d’un cop. Però d’això ja en feia anys. Ara era una tècnica que dominava a la perfecció i creia que l’Scorpius també.

Així que havien redreçats el rumb, els dos. L’Albus se sabia millor que l’Scorpius, però el ros era dels pocs que coneixia que li podia seguir el ritme dalt d’una escombra. Un motiu més per... L’Albus va sacsejar el cap inconscientment, intentant apartar aquell tren de pensaments.

—Albus, fill, et passa res? —va sentir la veu de la seva mare al seu costat, inesperadament, i va obrir els ulls.

—No mama. Estic bé.

—Segur? Et fa mal alguna cosa? Vols que l’Ernie et doni alguna cosa?

—Ginny amor, t’ha dit que està bé.

—Sí, ja ho sé.

—Quina hora és? —va preguntar llavors l’Albus.

—És d’hora —va dir la seva mare—. Les set —va afegir amb una mirada d’exasperació, per l’expressió de l’Albus de “això no és el que t’he preguntat”.

—No cal que us quedeu els dos mama. Ja estic millor i no vull que falteu més a la feina per mi.

—Fill, no et preocupis per la nostra feina —va fer el seu pare suaument.

—No li preocupa la nostra feina Harry. Només vol quedar-se a soles amb tu per convèncer-te que ja està prou bé per poder veure els records que li has dit que li deixaries veure sobre el que va passar —va dir la seva mare mirant al seu pare amb una expressió estranya al rostre.

—Albus, això és cert? —va preguntar el seu pare. Sempre directe al grà. I curiosament sempre en la inòpia.

Sabent-se descobert va sospirar i va dir:

—Se que la mama no vol que m’ho ensenyis. Sé que amb ella davant no m’ho ensenyaràs. I sé que ja heu perdut molts dies de feina per culpa meva.

—Albus— va ser la seva mare qui va parlar—. No és culpa teva. Va ser un accident.

—Però vaig fer alguna cosa, vaig fer màgia involuntàriament i necessito saber què —va admetre, conscient que dir-li a la seva mare el que sentia seria la única manera d’aconseguir descobrir el que havia passat sense provocar una baralla dels seus pares.

—Has recordat alguna cosa? —va preguntar el seu pare acostant-se al llit al seu costat. Tant exasperantment intuïtiu.

—No. Però les vostres cares ho diuen tot.

Es van quedar en silenci, ells es van mirar preocupats.

—Mama —va dir suaument, ella el va mirar atentament i llavors ho va saber del cert—. Ho he tornat a fer, oi? Com quan vaig néixer.

—No és culpa teva fill, és un acte reflex. Estàveu a punt de xocar.

—No només jo, veritat? L’Scorpius també —va afegir, de sobte, entenent-ho tot—. Què vaig provocar?

—Res que no tingués solució fill

—No... Tothom ho sap?

—No— va dir el seu pare—. Et vas endur un torç del pilar de les grades contra el que anàveu a xocar. Gairebé tothom va estar massa enfeinat evitant que la torre de Gryffindor caigués per veure què havia passat realment. Tothom pensa que el vostre impacte és el que va fer trontollar la torre. Ni tant sols el fill den Malfoy sap què va passar realment. El seu pare ha preferit que seguís pensant que vau xocar.

—El senyor Malfoy sap què vaig fer, oi?

—Sí. La gent et va veure saltar de l’escombra sobre en Malfoy. Li vam haver d’explicar perquè ho havies fet.

—Pensava que havia atacat a l’Scorpius, oi?

—Ara jo no ho pensa, i això és el més important. Fill tots fem màgia involuntàriament de tant en tant. El que vas fer no és culpa teva.

L’Albus no va dir res més, però no podia evitar seguir pensant que tot allò sí que era culpa seva. A la seva edat ja no hauria de tenir atacs de màgia descontrolada, per molta por que cap situació li provoqués. Per això no era un Gryffindor. Era un Slytherin espantadís.

Normalment es sentia orgullós de ser un Slytherin. Havia demostrat que ser enginyós i una mica manipulador no era res dolent. Es sentia honorat de ser l’únic que havia heretat aquella part del seu pare que els seus germans no compartien. Però en moments com aquells odiava haver perdut per alguna banda el valor Gryffindor que la resta de la família compartia.

—No es una qüestió de valor, Albus —va murmurar el seu pare. Sempre sabent quan es sentia inferior que els seus germans i cosins per no ser un Gryffindor més—. T’ho he dit moltes vegades. És més, el que vas fer demostra que ets algú molt valent. Ni tant sols molts dels que dominen la tècnica no s’atreveixen a endur-se amb ells a algú altre, i tu ho vas fer sense ni pensar-ho per salvar-li la vida al fill den Malfoy.

—Però el podria haver matat —va dir sense poder contenir l’angoixa que sentia davant aquella idea horripilant, mirant les cortines tancades al voltant del llit del costat.

—Però no ho vas fer. Li vas salvar la vida —va dir la seva mare, mirant-li als ulls amb amor i orgull.

El seu pare va posar una mà a l’espatlla de la seva mare i es van mirar en silenci uns instants.

L’Albus no estava segur de què estava passant, però llavors la seva mare va sospirar i va besar el seu pare.

—Acabo de recordar que... —va dir posant-se la jaqueta que hi havia damunt la cadira—. Albus fill tornaré al vespre, d’acord. T’estimo.

—Jo també —va murmurar ell mentre ella li feia un petó ràpid i marxava de la infermeria en una exhalació.

—Albus fill, hem de parlar. Què et sembla si sortim a passejar pels terrenys de Hogwarts?

—No és molt d’hora? —va preguntar ell encara confós per la ràpida marxa de la seva mare.

—Millor, així estarem sols —va fer ell fent volar una cadira per a que no hagués de caminar, tal i com havia fet el senyor Malfoy per al seu fill el dia anterior.

Van sortir, el seu pare abrigat amb el seu abric, ell ben embolicat amb la flassada i un conjur per mantenir-lo calent que el seu pare va conjurar al seu voltant.

—No hauria de tenir atacs de màgia descontrolats a la meva edat.

—No. Mira Albus, sé que has sentit la història de com vas fer màgia fins i tot abans de néixer més vegades de les que voldries; De com venies al món amb el cordó umbilical lligat al coll i com quan vas notar que t’ofegaves vas desaparèixer-te fins als braços de ta mare. Sé que saps que, a part d’aquest fet, vas ser de tota la família el que va mostrar signes de màgia més d’hora. Has sentit moltes vegades com explicàvem els petits daltabaixos que tu i els teus germans vàreu provocar de petits amb els vostres atacs de màgia, inusualment poderosos. Herència de la vostra mare, sense dubte —va afegir sense poder evitar somriure com sempre que pensava en ella.

—Però jo el que més.

—Bé, no el que més. Però sí el que més sovint. Amb la teva mare hem intentat que no et sentissis encara més diferent dels teus germans i cosins del que et sents per no ser un Gryffindor, per això no hem volgut mai donar importància al fet que la teva màgia es manifestés sola tan sovint, ni de tant petit, ni fins a la teva edat. Sé que encara ara a vegades remenes el sucre del te i sense adonar-te’n quan pares la cullera segueix girant sola. Sense cap encanteri per entremig. Sé que no et cal fer un _accio_ per atreure a les teves mans l’objecte que necessitis en un moment determinat. I estic segur que hi ha altres petites coses que fas, segurament sense adonar-te’n, sense cap encanteri per entremig.

—Però...

—Coses que els altres mags també poden fer, tots podem conjurar objectes o fer-los moure, però que ens cal canalitzar la nostra màgia amb encanteris per aconseguir-ho. Els nens mags tenen atacs sobtats de màgia perquè no saben canalitzar-la i la utilitzen inconscientment per aconseguir el que volen. A vegades amb millors resultats que altres. Però el que importa és que tots els mags tenim des de que naixem la capacitat de connectar amb la nostra màgia de forma subconscient. El que no tots els mags poden fer és dominar la màgia a voluntat sense vareta. La gran majoria de mags, jo inclòs, necessitem una vareta per canalitzar la màgia de forma conscient i encanteris per escollir el resultat que volem que la nostra màgia obtingui.

—Intentes dir-me que jo no necessito la vareta?

—No. Intento dir-te que a vegades hi ha mags que tenen un do especial per connectar amb la seva pròpia màgia. Un do que els dóna avantatge, que els fa poderosos. En Dumbledore podia fer coses impossibles per la majoria, per exemple.

—Però jo no sóc com ell. Jo ni tant sols puc convocar un patronus com deu mana.

—No ets com en Dumbledore, però penso que també tens un do, com ell tenia, que ningú més que conegui te. Veuràs, quan creixem, quan aprenem a canalitzar la nostra màgia a través d’una vareta, sovint perdem la capacitat d’accedir a la nostra màgia sense ella, com ho fan els nens. Tu no només no has perdut aquesta habilitat sinó que sembla que amb els anys ha augmentat.

—És dolent?

—No ho sé. No ho crec. Vaja espero que no. Com a mínim fins ara no ho havia semblat.

—Però casi mato l’Scorpius Malfoy...

—A vegades odio la teva mare, per fer-me prometre bajanades com aquesta. Si poguessis veure què va passar seria molt més fàcil que entenguessis què vull dir. Sí, Albus, casi us mateu, és cert, però només perquè volàveu a velocitat de vertigen. Quan vas adonar-te que us estavellaríeu vas saltar de la teva escombra per protegir-lo del cop. Probablement poca gent ho va veure, perquè tot va anar molt ràpid, però no vas saltar sobre ell i ja està. Et vas interposar entre ell i el pilar amb el que anava a xocar. I quan tu vas fer contacte amb el pilar vas fer que tu, ell i el pilar desapareixéssiu i apareixéssiu de nou un tros enllà, ja fora del camp i aturats.

—Vaig impactar amb el pilar?

—Sí. Per això estàvem tan preocupats. El cop va ser molt fort, et... et vas quedar fet una coca. Va ser un accident força dur.

—No vaig poder evitar que l’Scorpius també xoqués?

—No, sí que ho vas evitar.

—Llavors a ell que li passa?

—Amb l’aparició vas... el seu cos va... fer una reacció estranya.

—El vaig escindir! —va exclamar horroritzat l’Albus per la probabilitat d’haver perdut parts del cos de l’Scorpius en el procés d’aparèixer-lo. Tot i que recordava haver-lo vist força sencer, com que mai havia vist una persona escindida, no podia estar segur de quin aspecte hauria de tenir.

—No ben bé.

—Què li vaig fer?

—El vas aturar o congelar, és difícil descriure l’estat al que el vas sotmetre. Tot i que no entenc perquè ho vas fer —va murmurar en Harry per si mateix—. Normalment sempre hi ha algun motiu pel que fas amb la màgia de forma inconscient. Fins ara el que tu anomenes atacs sobtats de màgia havien estat molt controlats, controlats per tu, potser a nivell inconscient, però sempre en resposta al que tu volies, desitjaves o necessitaves. Mai abans la teva màgia havia actuat de forma tant... aleatòria. I això és el que realment ens preocupa. La teva màgia va fer una cosa molt rara sense cap sentit. No hi havia cap motiu per congelar-lo d’aquella manera i menys quan tu estaves tant dèbil i malferit per l’accident, la teva màgia hauria hagut de reaccionar instintivament per protegir-te i no... Perquè tu no sabràs pas per quin motiu la teva màgia va actuar d’una forma tant...?

—Sagnava... —va murmurar l’Albus mirant-se les mans, recordant el cap de l’Scorpius ensangonat entre els seus dits—. Tanta sang, i no parava, jo... només podia pensar en aturar l’hemorràgia.

El silenci que va seguir les seves paraules el van posar nerviós. Espantat va alçar la mirada, sense saber què trobaria en els profunds ulls verds del seu pare. Però el seu pare el mirava amb una estranya expressió de perplexitat que no esperava. No quan tots pensaven que amb la seva màgia havia atacat l’Scorpius. Perquè el seu pare no ho havia dit, però pensava que el que havia fet la seva màgia constituïa un atac.

—La sang no era seva Albus. Era teva. Tu eres qui sagnava. Ell només s’havia desmaiat per la caiguda.

Els ulls de l’Albus estaven cristal·lins per les llàgrimes contingudes, els del seu pare eren un remolí magnètic d’emocions.

—No recordo l’accident, però no puc treure’m del cap la imatge de la cara de l’Scorpius tota ensangonada —va admetre avergonyit—. L’aterridora sensació de que es moriria entre els meus braços.

Una llàgrima va escórrer-se galtes avall. I en Harry va avançar fins a ell i el va envoltar amb els seus braços.

—Ara ja ha passat —va murmurar-li a l’orella. En altre temps quan encara era prou petit l’hauria besat entre els cabells—. El vas salvar d’un accident que podria haver estat mortal Albus.

—Però la meva màgia descontrolada el podria haver matat...

—Albus —va dir apartant-lo d’ell per a que pogués veure’l als ulls—, vull que entenguis una cosa; La meva preocupació abans només era no entendre perquè en Malfoy havia acabat com havia acabat. Cap de les idees que se m’han acudit al respecte tenien cap sentit. Però tenies un molt bon motiu per intentar congelar-lo. Si el que hagués estat ferit fos ell hauries evitat que es dessagnés com gairebé et va passar a tu. Per sort la teva germana te el mateix tipus de sang que tu i van poder-te fer una transfusió abans que les reserves de l’hospital arribessin a Hogwarts. Però ell no te cap germana que li hagués pogut donar sang sense perill i potser no hauria aguantat fins que la sang de l’hospital arribés.

—De veritat creus que l’hauria salvat?

—Ho sé. La teva màgia no va ser descontrolada, mai ho ha estat, tenia un propòsit molt concret, salvar una vida. Salvar la vida d’algú altre a part de la teva. En un moment en el que la teva penjava d’un fil la teva màgia es va esforçar per salvar algú altre. Això diu molt de tu Albus, em sento molt orgullós de tu i em sap moltíssim greu haver dubtat de tu un sol instant.

—Papa no tens de què disculpar-te. Jo mateix he pensat que l’havia atacat. Encara penso que li vaig fer més mal que bé.

—No, Albus. Intentaves salvar-lo. La teva intenció era salvar-lo des del primer moment en que vas saltar de la teva escombra per atrapar-lo, fins al darrer moment abans de la inconsciència. Perquè, vas saltar per això, oi?

—No recordo haver saltat. No recordo res del partit. Però suposo que sí. Vaja no se m’acut cap altre motiu per saltar de l’escombra...

Encara van passejar una estona més, i després van tornar a la infermeria.

Va ser un dia llarg. Ara que ja estava despert la seva família va tornar a la seva rutina habitual. La infermeria va ser un lloc silenciós tot el dia. Sota la mirada atenta del infermer l’Abus va intentar fer alguna de les feines s’havien apilat a la seva tauleta gràcies a la seva cosina i en Chang, que li havien portat tot el que havien fet aquells dies, però encara tenia massa mal de cap per pensar en la feina.

“Podria haver matat l’Scorpius...” Aquest pensament es repetia dins seu incessantment. I cada vegada que succeïa no podia evitar mirar cap al llit del seu costat on el jove Malfoy sí semblava poder concentrar-se en la feina.

Al vespre van venir a la infermeria en Connor i la Diana, dos companys d’equip de l’Scorpius. El van saludar fredament i els dos es van asseure al llit del ros que feia estona que havia deixat de fer deures i tenia a la falda una novel·la a mig llegir.

Intentant passar desapercebut l’Albus no podia apartar la mirada d’ells i no es va adonar que ell també tenia visita fins que algú es va posar davant seu tapant-li la vista i va murmurar:

—T’odio —la veu era greu i sonava estrangulada.

L’Albus va aixecar el cap i es va trobar amb un Cedric Chang amb un somriure estrany als llavis i els ulls humitejats.

—Ho sé. Només cal veure la muntanya de feina que has estat apilant per mi —va contestar l’Albus amb un punt de sarcasme, però també amb un somriure estrany al llavis.

—La propera vegada que t’estavellis amb la puta escombra... —va dir negant amb el cap.

—Em pots acostar un got d’aigua? —va demanar en to sumís l’Albus ignorant l’amenaça del seu amic, qui renegant es va costar a la tauleta i li va omplir una copa que hi havia amb aigua i després li va allargar.

Al agafar la copa l’Albus es va assegurar que els seus dits toquessin els del seu company de curs en una carícia dissimulada.

En Cedric va seure al marge del llit deixant anar un sospir de derrota mentre l’Albus es bevia el contingut de la copa.

—Gràcies, —va dir l’Slytherin tornant-li la copa.

—Com et trobes? —va preguntar el Ravenclaw.

—Millor. Encara tinc mal de cap, però l’Ernie diu que no em pot donar més poció pel dolor, que ha de rebaixar la dosis el més aviat possible per què interfereix amb no sé què més que m’he de prendre per les lesions...

—Es un miracle que no et matessis. Ho saps oi? —el va mirar intensament als ulls al fer-li aquell retret però després va apartar la mirada i la va clavar en l’Scorpius i els seus amics.

—Sí. Sento haver-te preocupat — l’Albus va seguir la mirada d'en Cedric i va sospirar.

—Ho sé —va respondre l’oriental abaixant finalment la mirada.

L’amistat que tenia amb en Cedric Chang era diferent a totes les altres. El jove oriental era molt intel·ligent i això havia atret l’Albus des del primer dia. A més era una persona majorment alegre, optimista i força despreocupada. S’havien fet amics des del primer curs. Tot i que mai havia estat una amistat com les altres. L’Albus passava el seu temps lliure amb la gent de Slytherin o de la seva família. Amb en Cedric gairebé només es veien a classe, i cadascú tenia els seu propi grup d’amics, però tot i així s’entenien més enllà de tota lògica. Eren còmplices dins i fora de les aules.

Quan l’Albus va tenir la necessitat d’escapar d’Slytherin i la seva família va ser en Cedric qui va anar a buscar. No ho feien sovint, però quan no podien recórrer a ningú més recorrien l’un a l’altre.

I quan les hormones van començar a alterar-se dins els seus cossos joves i plens de vida la cosa es va complicar. Sentien atracció l’un per l’altre. Havien començat a tontejar sense saber realment què sentien l’un per l’altre. L’Albus sabia que en Cedric tenia una petita obsessió amb ell, però els dos sabien que no era amor i quan les coses es van començar a posar serioses entre ells havien acordat que allò duraria fins que un dels dos digués prou i que l’altre ho acceptaria. A més els dos havien estat amb altres nois, inclús amb alguna noia, per allò de provar-ho. No hi havia exclusivitat, només diversió en bona companyia.

L’Albus es preguntava sovint si era sana aquella relació. Secreta, d’amagat, amb data de caducitat. Però coneixia en Cedric i sabia que anessin les coses com anessin sempre tindria la seva amistat i allò era la única cosa que li importava. I si no podia estar amb qui realment volia estar quin mal hi havia en que passés bones estones acompanyat d’algú en qui confiava tant?

—Recordes res? —va preguntar l’oriental després d’uns instants de silenci.

—No. El pare m’ho ha explicat, però.

—Així no cal que et digui res.

—No.

—Quan aconsegueixi ser un inefable com la mare m’has de prometre que si al departament de misteris no hi ha ja la resposta em deixaràs estudiar-te.

—No sóc un conillet d’índies Cedric.

—No, prou que ho sé que tu de conillet res de res —va dir en un murmuri baix l’oriental recuperant el seu to habitual de picardia i disbauxa.

—No siguis obscè, Chang —el va renyar l’Albus. Però no va poder evitar somriure.

—Fins quan estaràs aquí? —va preguntar en Cedric canviant de tema.

—Mínim una setmana més encara. L’Ernie ens està tractant amb una poció per regenerar teixits interns i és molt bona però és lenta. Em sembla que en aquests moments encara tinc el fetge i els ronyons funcionant sota un conjur, la poció està acabant de solucionar el pulmó dret que se’m va perforar amb el cop.

—El cop? Albus Severus Potter et juro que si...

—Sí, sí, ho sé. No ho faré més. T’ho prometo.

—Ja, no t’ho creus ni tu —va respondre l’altre.

 

FI

**Author's Note:**

> En la línia temporal de la saga SM aquest és el primer fic i precedeix "SM de pocions i tatuatges" que podreu trobar en aquesta pàgina pròximament o bé al meu perfil de fanfiction.


End file.
